Holiday Wishes
by Shainingu
Summary: It's Christmas time finally, and Kagome explains to the Inutaachi what Christmas is. She can easily get all her gifts, except one, Inuyasha's love... Will her wish be fulfilled by Christmas time, or will she suffer an other Christmas without a true love?
1. Kagome's Wishes

A/N: Sorry about ending the sequel... But I promised my friend I wouldn't write five different stories at once... Only because Xlibris wants to publish me and I work too much on Inuyasha...

* * *

Kagome sat at her bedroom desk, tapping her pencil. It was finally December, Christmas time! It was only December first, though. So she could find an easy way to tell her friends at the warring era what Christmas was. Then she stopped tapping her pencil, and began to blush. Inuyasha, how could she forget? What did _he _want? Did he want her to stay with the gang, a gift, or what, exactly? Kagome sighed and set her arms on her desk and rested her head on her arms, confused and saddened. Inuyasha was the type of person that was hard to please.

It was quickly known to Kagome who Inuyasha was when they began to travel together. He would fuss over stupid things, not let her go home at all, and always betrayed Kagome... By going to his prior lover, Kikyou. At first she didn't mind, but she soon got sad, and then jealous. Until finally, she was envious of of her former self, Kikyou. Kagome'd wish for Kikyou to join the Earth once more, but never said it aloud, even though her best friend, Sango, noticed through Kagome's actions. But now, since Kikyou had rejoined the Earth, like she wished, she noticed Inuyasha's behavior...

Inuyasha had been more quiet at first, and then angry. But he was always like that. After Kagome comforts his loss, and then tells him how mad she was, he calmed down. So the whole gang, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and possibly even Kirara, knew that Kagome loved Inuyasha, and Inuyasha cared deeply for Kagome. Then why hadn't Kagome confessed straight to Inuyasha, or Inuyasha even notice his own feelings? Kagome figured that it was because she, to Inuyasha, was only a copy of Kikyou, and a jewel detector. Until he cried for her, then she knew he was a good friend, and she wished for more.

That was what Kagome truly wanted, him to love her for her. Even if it was only Christmas, she wanted it so badly. Kagome took out a piece of paper and started to write her Christmas list for her family. She listed herbs found in present time, easy to carry study books, a CD or two, and that was it. Her mind wanted those things, but her heart longed for other things. For Naraku to die, for Sango to find happiness once more, Miroku to live a calm and normal life(meaning not being a lecher and get with Sango already), Shippou to live on without his parents cruel deaths by the Thunder Brothers, and Inuyasha's love. She wanted so much, but could she get all those things her heart wanted so easily?

Kagome wiped away the forming tears and took a deep breath, telling herself to break down so quick. Who knew? Kagome could get those things within the 'Month of Miracles'. Kagome smiled and went downstairs. Her grandfather, Gramps for short, was watching the news, as Souta, her kid brother, sat at the kitchen table finishing a report for school, and her mother, Mrs.Higurashi, was cooking dinner. Souta said 'hey', but didn't look up from his paper. Mrs.Higurashi turned and smiled at her daughter. "So, Kagome, do you have your list?" She asked.

"Of course." Kagome smiled and hung it by a magnet on the refrigerator. Kagome sighed and took a deep breath of the scent of dinner. Eggplant and rice, her favorite dinner. Kagome sat down on the kitchen table and rubbed her temples. She had a headache because she was trying to figure out what to get Inuyasha. She wanted to give him a kiss, but she didn't want to ruin their relationship. Maybe a scarf; but he was a half-demon, so he didn't get cold... And he wouldn't admit to the locket issue. He said he wouldn't wear it, but it saved his life against Kaguya. And to this day, he says he did not wear it at all, even though when Inuyasha's asleep, Kagome sees the locket.

"What's wrong, Sis?" Souta asked. Kagome looked up at Souta and sighed. Then Souta knew half of it, "Inuyasha, again?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Kagome whined, resting her head on the table, "Tomorrow I'll go back and explain to my friends at Inuyasha's era what Christmas is, and then I have to get all of them a gift..."

"You know what to get all of them, except Inuyasha. Right?" Mrs.Higurashi suggested.

"Mama, how do you know me so well, when I'm hardly here anymore?" Kagome looked up at her mother. Gramps walked in, with his arms folded across his chest, and he, once again, looked superior. Kagome sweatdropped.

"It's because she's your mother, Kagome." Gramps said. Kagome almost fell over. Then she laughed and nodded. She sat up and begun talking to her family. It had been ages since they all talked like this. Souta kept on asking about Inuyasha, and Kagome easily answered them. As she glanced over to her guardians, her mother and grandfather, she saw them smile and nod at each other. Why had they do that? What do they know that Kagome didn't? Kagome shrugged it off as her mother passed around the dinner plates.

Inuyasha sat in Goshinboku impatiently, moving his dangling leg. He'd mutter words about Kagome only demons could hear. Insulting her, growling, but then became quiet. He saw Kagome smiling in his mind. That always calmed him; it reminded him of his mother, Izayoi. He became dazed by Kagome's beauty, just in his mind. He knew he was blushing, but who would really bother him, when he left Kaede's scowling? Buddha really must've hated Inuyasha at the moment, because Miroku called up to him.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Miroku said. Then Miroku saw Inuyasha's blushing, and smirked. "Thinking of Kagome?"

Inuyasha blinked, gritted his teeth, and mumbled, "Buddha really hates me..."

"Well, of course! Look at you, killing anything that says a word." Miroku sighed. Inuyasha jumped down and growled at Miroku. That was the same growl he'd always give Miroku, meaning, 'Monk, you have a death wish, don't you?'. So Miroku changed the subject, "So, you do love Kagome, then?" Miroku cleared his throat, signaling Inuyasha to say something.

"..." Inuyasha looked down and clenched his fists, "You say anything, you are dead, Monk."

"Fine, fine." Miroku sighed. "Do you want to talk?"

"Feh." Inuyasha folded his arms, "You never talk about Sango. Kagome and us already know you love her." Inuyasha scoffed. "Even though you are the worst lecher ever."

Even after that insult, they did talk. They didn't even notice it was sundown yet. But the smell of fish caught Inuyasha's nose, and he told Miroku it was dinner time already. Miroku nodded and they both headed back, talking. This time, about the whereabouts of Naraku.

Kagome was laying on her bed, holding a pillow to her chest, thinking of Inuyasha. _Is he still alive? _She thought, because he always fought. _They say he always misses me... Is that why he comes after me so much? Not because I'm a jewel detector? _Kagome sighed and sat up, glanced at the pillow, and said aloud, "Then why in the world does he cause me so grief!" She tossed her pillow against her door, when her mother opened it. Mrs.Higurashi smiled and had a plate of cookies and a cup of milk. Kagome put on a fake smile, which didn't fool her mother apparently.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Kagome's mother asked.

"Nothing." Kagome lied.

"Inuyasha again?" Mrs.Higurashi sighed and wrapped her arm around her daughter, "What exactly is wrong?"

Kagome looked at her mother sympathetically, "Him always not caring about me! Sure, he comes to get me and all, but that's about it. All my friends at the other era assures me he does care for me, but I can't see it!" Kagome whined, "He makes life so difficult! I try to be nice! Always, b-but... He never returns it! He curses at me, and to the young fox demon I care for! To everyone! We are his friends! And..." Kagome fell into her mother's arms and began crying.

Outside her window, snow started falling from the heavens. And a certain half-demon climbed out of the Bone-Eater's Well. The snow made Inuyasha unable to smell Kagome's tears, though. So he didn't know she was crying. But he was worried about Kagome.

Inside, Kagome's mother told her to sleep, and that tomorrow would be better day. Kagome nodded and bid her mother good night. As soon as her mother left, Kagome changed into her pajamas and went to bed. After she fell asleep, Inuyasha crept into her room. First thing that caught his nose was Kagome's scent and cookies. Kagome's mother left the cookies in there. Inuyasha smiled and sat at Kagome's room, watching her sleep calmly. How could one such as her sleep so calm? When she always sat Inuyasha, yelled at him, and always made Inuyasha worry? _Because you love her, you IDIOT! _Inuyasha's conscience told him. _She's everything you've longed for!_

"Feh... Then why do I get headaches?" Inuyasha said outloud. And he totally spaced out that Kagome was a light sleeper. So, without even thinking(_again_), he woke Kagome up. Kagome mumbled something about Buuyo as she sat up. Then, when her eyes fell on the edge of her bed, she gasped, and her eye twitched.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, "Or am I dreaming again?"

"You dream about me?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome eeped, "Er... Yeah, it's you." Kagome muttered something Inuyasha couldn't even make out. She was blushing, and Inuyasha could see the glowing redness in the dark.

"Why are you red?" He asked.

"Why are you here a day early?" Kagome changed the subject. She had the habit of doing that when it came to someone seeing her blush. Especially around Inuyasha or Miroku, and sometimes even Sango. Shippou was too young to notice, or even care, really. Kagome shook it off. "So?"

"..." Inuyasha looked away. This time, Kagome saw _him _blushing.

"A ha! Why were _you_ blushing!" Kagome asked.

"You didn't answer me, did you?" Inuyasha pointed out.

"So?" Kagome asked.

"Point proven." Inuyasha stated. Kagome smiled and nodded. She got off her bed, shut her window, and turned on her lamp. She pulled Inuyasha to his feet, and forcefully dragged him to her bed, making him sit there, as she sat at her desk, facing him. _Time for a little chat... _She thought, smiling.

"Okay, a question." Kagome said to Inuyasha.

"Yeah, what?" Inuyasha asked, sitting Native American style, arms and legs crossed.

"Why, in the two weeks, didn't you come for me?" Kagome sighed, "I'm happy and all, but you usually get me after two days, not two weeks."

Inuyasha sat there, looking calm, but he was having a mental war. What could he say? The truth; but he was too chicken to say the word 'love' to her... Jewel shards? But that was always his excuse, and boy did he get sat for it a lot, too. But half the truth was easy to say. "It was boring." Inuyasha said bluntly. Kagome sighed. She glanced over to her clock, and blinked. She thought, _Only one A.M., and I am WIDE awake? It's all Inuyasha's fault... _

Inuyasha stood up, "Go to bed, we're going back, anyway." Inuyasha then sat on the floor next to Kagome's bed.

Kagome smiled and got onto her bed. She clicked off her lamp, and patted Inuyasha's head, the rubbed his ears, "Good boy."

"I ain't a dog. Go to bed." Inuyasha growled. Kagome giggled and did so. She laid down and and fell to sleep, with Inuyasha sitting there, watching her every delicate move.


	2. An Innocent Kindness

A/N: Thanks people! So many reviews in only one day! Hehe.

For those who love action Inuyasha fanfics, read The Legacy of theInu no Taishou, by Sesshoumaru8106. He's a GREAT author, and put humor in the story when it's very tense._

* * *

_

Nanigenai yasashisa ga koko ni atte Bokura mezameru : An innocent kindness is right here. And so we awaken...

-Verse from Change the World by V-6

* * *

Kagome stirred from her sleep with a loud bang. She sat up and looked around: walls were all intact, window was closed, Inuyasha was on the ground... _Huh?_ Kagome thought, jumping out of bed. Inuyasha was on the ground, foot twitching, and even knocked out, he was growling. Kagome gulped and ran to her door and opened it. She had to tell her family it was only Inuyasha. Whens she poked her head out, her grandfather was already on the stairs with a broom. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Gramps demanded.

Kagome laughed nervously, "Hehe, sorry, Gramps. Inuyasha came last night... I must've said 'sit' in my sleep." Kagome apologized. Then an other loud crash came from Kagome's room. "Oops. I'm sorry, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, running into her room.

"Che, yeah, right!" Gramps heard Inuyasha shout. Gramps sighed and started downstairs.

Kagome slammed the door and glared down at Inuyasha. He was so rude and arrogant! Why couldn't he be a little more like Miroku, on the matter of being kind. She knelt down my the red-faced half-demon and sighed. "Inuyasha..." Kagome started.

"Hmph!" Inuyasha sat up and folded his arms, and turned his head so he didn't look at Kagome. How could he love someone so reckless? So mean; to say the 's' word without even thought! He scoffed and his ears twitched. Kagome started speaking to him again.

"Inuyasha, gomen, okay?" Kagome said.

"'_Gomen_'!" Inuyasha repeated, "That's all you have to say?" Inuyasha growled, and looked Kagome in the eye. She didn't know how much it hurt him when Kagome always sat him.

"Well, I am." Kagome said softly. She hugged Inuyasha, which made him gasp. "I don't mean to say si-- The 's' word. But you make me mad, and I don't think ahead on what you will think or feel. Gomen." Kagome stood up, "I'm going to get ready. I have something to tell the gang and you." Kagome smiled and ran out to get ready. Leaving a surprised Inuyasha sitting there, confused.

_Did Kagome just hug me?_ Inuyasha asked himself. It was hard to believe for Inuyasha. Kagome only did that when something bad happened to Inuyasha. But nothing bad happened to him, right? Did Kagome know something Inuyasha didn't? Inuyasha stood up and gave up on thinking about it. He had other things to worry about. Like Naraku and Hakudoshi, Naraku's infant.

Hakudoshi recently tried to get to Kagome by using her darkness within her heart. Miroku explained it to Inuyasha after Kagome was better, but Miroku or any of the gang members would tell Inuyasha what Kagome hated. He didn't understand why, either. It was Kagome, his friend. Why couldn't she just tell him? Would it make Inuyasha mad? Or depressed? Inuyasha sighed and looked out of Kagome's window. He saw the Bone-Eater's Well shed, Goshinboku, Buuyo walking around, and Souta with Hitomi.

Inuyasha kept on staring at Hitomi and Souta. The were hugging, and giggling like little kids. Inuyasha scoffed. His mind wouldn't allow what his heart was saying: he was jealous of those two twelve year-olds. They could easily show their affection for each other. He turned around and headed out of Kagome's room and downstairs. He heard Gramps watching the morning news, Mrs.Higurashi outside on the front porch, sweeping, and Kagome throwing her things into her yellow bag.

Inuyasha smelt the uncooked ramen, and lots of it. Kagome was kind on that part. Almost all around nice. Inuyasha paused halfway down the stairs. It finally hit him, Kagome was kind, equally kind to his mother. If he had known this sooner, he wouldn't be too mean towards her. But he was too dense and arrogant and prideful to even notice! He scolded himself, until Mrs.Higurashi came in and saw him hitting his head with his right fist.

"Um... Inuyasha?" Kagome's mother said, a bit concerned that the half-demon was basically fighting himself.

"Huh?" Inuyasha asked, stopping himself any further, "Forget about what I was just doing... Eheh." Inuyasha scratched his head innocently, MENTALLY solding himself now. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID! _Inuaysha yelled at himself in his head.

"...Okay..." Mrs.Higurashi said, still wondering why Inuyasha was hitting himself. She disregarded it and began cleaning the kitchen. Kagome dragged the yellow bag to the back sliding door. She took a deep breath and remembered something. She needed an other bag this time, winter clothes take up space, a lot of space. Kagome ran upstairs to get her spare winter clothes.

In Kagome's room, Kagome dug through her closet. It was a mess! All her clothes were on the floor of the small closet, and her shoes were on top of the pile of clothes, and her spare books were a bit torn. "Mama!" Kagome yelled from her closet.

"Yeah?" Mrs.Higurashi responded.

"Was someone in my room?" Kagome asked.

"Only Souta when you forget your school books!" Kagome's mother said.

"She's clumsy." Inuyasha muttered, in the kitchen waiting.

"Yeah, she is." a small girl's voice said, "Souta is always being Kagome's books to her school when she's back."

Mrs.Higurashi smiled and ruffled Hitomi's hair. Hitomi was a bit taller than last time Inuyasha saw her, and looked a little developed (meaning starting to look like a young woman rather than a little girl). Kagome came downstairs with a small bag over her shoulders. She saw a smile only she could see from Inuyasha. Kagome found herself smiling as she stared at Inuyasha. So did Kagome's family and Hitomi. "Kiss already!" Souta joked.

Kagome blushed, "Shut, it, Souta!" Kagome snapped. "Inuyasha, can you--"

"Already ahead of you. C'mon. Sooner we're back," Inuyasha lifted Kagome's overlarged yellow bag, "the sooner we defeat Naraku."

"We never get a break..." Kagome whined as she hugged her mother and grandfather good-bye. "Mama, I'll be back soon, okay? Bye!" Kagome was being dragged to the well by Inuyasha. Inuyasha let Kagome go first, and then he went down the dried up well. They once again defied Newton's three laws of physics and managed to return safely to the Sengoku Jidai. Inuyasha tossed the yellow bag out of the well, and heard a sound between a yelp and a squeak, and then Miroku and Sango laughing. Inuyasha helped Kagome out of the well, and found Shippou squished by Kagome's bag.

"Help me!" Shippou wheezed. Miroku and Sango removed the bag from Shippou's small back. Shippou enhaled air, exhaled, and repeated this for a few minutes, then he started having a fit, "Inuyasha, you meanie! You knew I was up here! You smelt me!" Shippou accused.

"Sure I smelt your scent, but I didn't know you were right there!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Yeah, right!" Shippou stuck his tongue out. Kagome sighed and stopped the arguing right then. She said her hellos to everyone, and they headed to Kaede's village, or as Inuyasha called it, the Old Hag's place. Kagome hated it when he said it, but from his point of view, Kagome understood why he said such awful things to her. She did give him a bit of a rough time. Of course, he did attack the village until he fell in love with Kikyou. It was a confusing thing for Kagome, so she stopped thinking about the reason why Inuyasha and Kaede cause each other grief.

At Kaede's, Kagome was stirring the cooking ramen as the gang babbled about dumb little things. Like Shippou's height, for one. He had gotten a bit taller, like four inches. So Kagome was happy for him, he was growing up. Even though he acted like a child... And then a more serious matter came up, Miroku's Kazaana. Like how long Miroku thought he had until it devoured him, or will the curse actually lift when Naraku was defeated. Kagome listened in on everyone's opinion. Inuyasha only scoffed, but Sango and Miroku were thinking on the same level, "Since Naraku put the curse on you..." Sango started.

"If he were to die, the curse will be gone." Miroku finished. Shippou smiled and nodded. Inuyasha scoffed again, but Kagome giggled as she passed out everyone a bowl of ramen.

"So, ye will be staying awhile?" Kaede suggested.

"I was hoping to." Kagome said quietly. The gang looked over to Kagome, and then back to Inuyasha.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked gruffly, slurping down some of his ramen.

"Well, it's Christmas season." Kagome said.

"What?" Sango asked. Kagome smiled and explained Christmas to the gang. Gifts, a feast, festivites, and a time to be close to your loved ones. Shippou listened very closely when Kagome said 'toys'. And Miroku and Sango listened attentively when she said it was a time to be close to your loved one or ones. Inuyasha didn't look like he was listening, but he was absorbing every bit of this. Kagome finished it off with, "And I think, even though Christianity hasn't come to Japan yet, we should spend it together, and give each other gifts."

"Okay." Everyone said, except Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome looked anxious over to Inuyasha.

"Fine." Inuyasha said. Kagome squealed and jumped up happily. She ran out to start searching for some of the gifts for her friends.


	3. Mourning Turned to Happiness

A/N: Well, as you see, I'm putting verses from Inuyasha songs on top of each chapter now. Because each verse sounds a bit like the chapter. On other notes, you people BETER READ SESSHOUMARU8106'S STORY & REVIEW! It's a great story! And this coming from a critic, it's good. And on other notes, gomen for having REALLY bad typos last chapter.

_

* * *

Kyou mo mada aruki tsuzukete iku: Both of us are mourning, yet we walk on._

-Verse from Every Heart, by BoA

* * *

Kagome sat under Goshinboku, holding a small bag, which held the gifts she was giving her friends, all but one gift. Inuyasha's gift. Kagome couldn't figure out what to get him. Clothes were out of the question, and so were shoes, books, and everything else. Kagome sighed sadly, she didn't know what to get him…

At Kaede's hut, Inuyasha sat next to Sango and Miroku, tapping his knee like crazy. Which meant he was being impatient and was thinking. Miroku and Sango glanced over at Inuyasha and both smiled. They knew it was Kagome. Kagome was on his mind once again. They were right, too. Inuyasha was trying to think of what to get Kagome. Not a yukata, that's for sure. It was the middle of Winter! Inuyasha growled in annoyance, he couldn't think of one thing!

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Sango asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha snapped. Miroku already knew about his love for Kagome. But if Sango, Kagome's best friend, knew, Kagome was sure to find out. So he was praying to Buddha that Miroku wouldn't tell Sango.

Miroku smirked, "Oh, now, I see!" He laughed.

"See what?" Inuyasha and Sango asked in unison. Miroku smirked towards Inuyasha's way, and then shook his head.

"Inuyasha should tell you, not me." Miroku said, "Only because I fear I might lose my life…" Miroku's right hand crept closer to Sango's rear. Sango knew as soon as he went quiet, and slapped Miroku on the face.

"You lecher!" Sango screamed. She stood up and stormed out of the hut, leaving Miroku on the ground with a red hand-print on his cheek. Inuyasha sweatdropped as Miroku sat up.

"That never gets old." Miroku said, rubbing his cheek delicately.

"You idiot…" Inuyasha murmured. Miroku sighed.

Outside, in Kaede's herb garden, Shippou and Kaede were picking herbs. The herbs that were fully grown would be ruined if it snowed any more, so Shippou agreed to help Kaede pick the remaining herbs. Since these same herbs saved Inuyasha and Kagome, sometimes Miroku and Sango's lives. Shippou and Kaede looked up from the garden when Sango screamed 'you lecher'.

"There's a sign that Miroku is still a womanizer…" Shippou sighed. Kaede chuckled and continued picking. Kaede, along with Shippou, knew that Sango would soon be back, within an hour. She just needed to calm down, since Miroku did that all the time.

Back with Kagome, she still sat in Goshinboku's shade, relaxing. She had to take a break from pondering on the 'Inuyasha's gift' thought. It was getting confusing, and tiring. What can I give him? Maybe… Oh.. But I can't do that… I know! Kagome clapped her hands together, "The Beads of Subjugation!" she said aloud.

"What about them?" Sango asked, appearing behind Goshinboku's base.

"Oh… Inuyasha's Christmas gift… I'll remove them from his neck." Kagome stated. Sango smiled softly and nodded. She sat down next to Kagome and giggled.

"So, it's true, you love Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"…Now… Yeah." Kagome nodded. She at least could tell her best friend, Sango, right? Her diary wasn't enough. The trees swayed in the Winter's breeze as Kagome and Sango spoke lightly of Miroku and Inuyasha. Of their love for the men. "But… What if he doesn't love me?" Kagome asked.

"He should." Sango said.

"'Should'? Should… That's like an order. You can't force someone to love someone… But I wish he did…" Kagome said quietly. Sango shook her head.

"He does, is what I meant to say. You can tell." Sango reassured Kagome. Kagome sighed and nodded, putting on a fake smile. How could she believe it? The one who forced her to travel with him JUST to get the shards, the one who probably only saved her because she could see the shards, the one who got way overprotective whenever Kouga came around, the one who hasn't spoken of the one Kagome hated so… Kagome blushed.

Later, Inuyasha had gotten everyone a gift, except Kagome. He still couldn't figure out what to get Kagome. He couldn't get her a weapon, she only used arrows. And food wouldn't be right… Damn! I can't think at all! Inuyasha thought madly. He was the only one in the hut at the moment, since Miroku and Shippou left for Mushin's temple, and Kaede was helping around the village with the ill ones.

He kicked the wall, making a dent in the weak wood. "Oops…" he muttered. He fell to the ground in utter confusion, and then he laid back on the wall. He held Tetsusaiga close to him, as he closed his eyes to think. He thought of Kagome, and what she liked… Flowers, pendants, the seasons kimonos… Then he thought of it! His mother's old kimono. It had flowers, and it was gorgeous. And when Inuyasha thinks it's gorgeous, it MUST be, seeing as he's very dense. A/N: Just letting you know, I like to say he's dense, it seems humorous

Inuyasha left for his old home, not telling anyone. He'd only be gone a day or so. He got as far as the well, when, "Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted from somewhere behind the half-demon. Inuyasha crashed straight into the green grass. Inuyasha clenched his fists as he sat up. He turned around and spat out grass and dirt as Kagome ran up to Inuyasha's side. Once again, Kagome had succeeded on being enemies with Inuyasha.

"Why the hell did ya do that, Kagome?" Inuyasha snarled.

"Why in the world are you leaving at such a time! I'm lucky Sango saw you leave Kaede's!" Kagome argued. Inuyasha jumped up, followed by Kagome, meaning it was war.

"What? Now you have Sango spying for you?" Inuyasha shouted.

"Well, how else would I know if you're going to sneak off and get yourself killed again!" Kagome snapped. She was referring to when Kikyou first killed Inuyasha, and fifty years later, Kagome revived him.

"Kikyou'd dead, you know!" Inuyasha hissed.

"How do you know! Naraku's newest incarnation may have other abilities!" Kagome pointed out, "I don't want to lose you!" Kagome had just blurted that out, without thinking. When she argued with Inuyasha, she didn't think. Kagome blushed when she just realized what she had shouted out.

"What?" Inuyasha blinked in confusion.

"Nothing. J-Just forget it, okay?" Kagome thought on her feet, "Where were you going, anyway?"

Inuyasha sighed. Why bother? She had the 'sit' command, and that was the worst thing that ever happened to Inuyasha. That, and Naraku, of course. Inuyasha looked Kagome in the eyes, which seemingly calmed both of them down. "I was getting your gift, 'kay?" He said.

Kagome blushed, "Gomen." Kagome bowed in apologizes.

"It's okay. I can see why your worried." Inuyasha looked up to the setting skies above them, "I seem to get into trouble a lot."

"..." Kagome had nothing to really say. It was true. "Can't argue with you there. But, yeah... We're going to celebrate Christmas here early, when Miroku and Shippou return from Mushin's. Then I'm going home." Kagome looked down, away from Inuyasha's gaze, "I want you to come."

"Uh..." Inuyasha blinked, "Did you jsut _invite_ me?" Inuyasha asked, kind of stunned. Heck, he WAS stunned. Kagome just invited him to her house. Not like he wasn't welcome, but he always just came, without her say. But for once, she asked him to come.

"Why?" Kagome asked. "Are you going to be mean, and say 'no'?" Kagome became defensive.

"No. I wanna come. Sheesh." Inuyasha glared at her. Kagome glared back, but it loosened into a small smile. She giggled and hugged him in thanks. Inuyasha was really surprised, but returned the hug. He didn't want to be sat again. Once for right now was okay with him. Kagome let go of him after a few minutes, and asked him if he was still going. He said, "Yeah, but, as long as you don't bother me, you can come, too." Inuyasha said. Kagome laughed and nodded. He told her after dinner they'd leave.


	4. Sadly, No

A/N: Sorry there was a little wait! I got four band pages that were due tomorrow (I finished!), a band essay due tomorrow (done!), and ten pages of English work (done!)! Yay! Too much work! Oh, and I had three pages of math... Anyway, enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Wagamama datte koto ni wa kidzuite wa iru kedo: I've already realized how stubborn I'm being. _

-Verse from Itsura(sp?) na KISS

* * *

Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back as the sun hid behind the mountains. Sango was also bidding Kaede farewell, for she and Kirara were going to visit her home village for a day or so. So Kaede was going to be alone once again. Not that it bothered Kaede, she was used to it.

Inuyasha and Kagome said good-bye to Kaede and were off. Kagome was wearing jeans and a sweater, knowing it was going to be cold on Inuyasha's back. Inuyasha had told her she could wear his fire-rat haori, but she refused, seeing as she was prepared this time. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's left shoulder, watching the Forest of Inuyasha pass by them. He was so warm...

As Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's shoulder, Inuyasha felt her snuggle close to him. He blushed some, but didn't make a big issue out of it. He loved it. Kagome was so cold, though. She felt like Kikyou's old body, the clay one. But Inuyasha knew Kikyou and Kagome weren't alike. He tossed that thought aside.

Kagome shivered, "Even if I have a sweater, I'm c-cold!"

Inuyasha sighed, "When we get out this village, we'll rest for a bit. But if we're gonna be back to Kaede's in under three days, we have to hurry." Inuyasha informed Kagome. Kagome nodded. The village they were passing by was quiet. Of course, it was night, but not even a cricket cricked, and it seemed so dull. At least Kaede's village had some type of life force in it...

Inuyasha smelt it, the worst thing to smell, blood. Human blood. That's why he didn't stop, because everyone in the village was dead. Probably by a demon, again. It seemed that this day in age, each village Inuyasha passed through was slaughtered by a demon or two. It got old real fast. And so did his running. Inuyasha was hurrying his ass off because he knew the demon wasn't too far off. If that demon smelt Kagome and him, they'd have to fight, and it was night, when Kagome was sleepiest. So they'd be dead meat.

Inuyasha got about a mile away from the poor village, when he finally stopped. When he stopped, he noticed Kagome was asleep. Who could sleep through me running? Inuyasha asked himself. He sighed and poked Kagome in the face, with a free hand. Kagome moaned and opened her eyes.  
"I was having a good dream, too..." Kagome complained. Inuyasha sweatdropped. He told her they could rest for a minute, and she woke right up. Inuyasha let her off his back and she stretched. Her hair was a little wet from the fog that was rolling in. It was pretty thick, too, that fog was. "Um, Inuyasha?" Kagome started.

"Yeah, what?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.  
Kagome got closer to Inuyasha ,a bit terrified, "Um, yeah... Can you see in this fog?"

"Not really." Inuyasha said bluntly.

"Then why go on tonight?" Kagome asked, gulping.

"Because I know the route to my mother's old castle, okay? So don't worry." Inuyasha growled. Kagome jumped.

"Sheesh! I'm just worried for us! Unlike you!" Kagome argued.

"I can protect us, okay?" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome folded her arms.

"You can be real stubborn sometimes, you know that?" Kagome said.

"...Let's go." Inuyasha said. Kagome rolled her eyes and slowly got onto Inuyasha's back. How come Inuyasha can't just take a safe route? Why couldn't he be kinder? She was only worrying for his well being... Kagome sniffled, holding back tears. Inuyasha smelt so much blood around them, he couldn't even smell Kagome's tears, which was a blessing for Kagome. Because if he said something mean, Kagome may 'sit' him.

Kagome started to sleep, leaving Inuyasha to think finally. Why would any demon attack a village that was guarded by a castle? Was there war? No... Inuyasha knew demons wouldn't attack such a poor village, and there wasn't any shards... Kagome would've sensed them weeks ago, and then the Inu-taachi would have those shards by now. So then why did demons kill the village?  
Inuyasha sniffed the air, he knew it was too weird. He smelt his older brother, Sesshoumaru, and Naraku. By his mother's old manor. Was Naraku using his old home?

Then he smelt the worst thing of all, Kouga's blood. He growled and went faster. _No one will fight at my former home! _Inuyasha thought madly. Then as he crept closer to the scent of Kouga and Naraku, something utterly worse entered his nose: Sesshoumaru's scent. So that made him super fast. Then all of a sudden, he heard it... Naraku's roots! He quickly ducked, and the root flew past him. As he stood up, Kagome woke up. "Inuyasha! Two shards!" She warned.

"Yeah, I know. Sesshoumaru, Kouga, _and_ Naraku are having a party without us." Inuyasha said sarcastically. Right on cue, three powerful demons flew onto the scene. Kouga was basically dying, because his torso armor was shattered, half of it gone, and his abdomen was bleeding badly. Kagome gasped at the wound. "Wolves can't fight worth a damn." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Shuddup!" Kouga glared at the half-demon. "I don't see you fighting, Mutt face!"

"Because I ain't dying! I gotta stay alive and protect Kagome!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome blushed at the comment; Sesshoumaru did Dragon Strike at Naraku.

"That's why she's always almost dying!" Kouga snarled. Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort, but Kagome silenced him. She told Inuyasha this was his opportunity to avenge Kikyou, and kill Naraku. Inuyasha shook his head in disapproval.

"Too close to my mother's castle." Inuyasha said. Kagome sighed and nodded slowly. Then both Kagome and Inuyasha turned their gazes towards the battle which Inuyasha sadly chose to stay out of. Kagome noticed from the side of her eye that Kouga had left. Probably too proud to announce his painful departure.

Sesshoumaru did an other Dragon Strike, and hit Naraku head on. You'd think this would've killed Naraku, but no... Miasma surrounded the area, and Inuyaha quickly covered Kagome so the poisonous air wouldn't kill her. Sesshoumaru covered his mouth with his sleeve.

Soon the miasma vanished, and so did Naraku. As Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak to Inuyasha, a young girl and an imp ran up behind Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama! Did you kill Naraku?" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru gave a death glare.

"At least you are alive, m'lord!" Rin smiled. Kagome smiled softly and remembered why they were out so far.

"Inuyasha, we have to go. Remember, my gift?" Kagome said. Inuyasha nodded.

"'Gift'?" Rin repeated. Kagome got a great idea. She giggled and asked if she could speak with Rin alone. Sesshoumaru didn't mind, so Kagome led Rin off away so the full demon didn't hear the two girls speaking.

"Rin, have you ever given Sesshoumaru a gift?" Kagome asked.

"No, Kagome-chan." Rin said.

"Okay, get him a gift, okay?" Kagome smiled. "Something he'll really like."

"Okay!" Rin giggled. Kagome smiled and led Rin back to the small group. Inuyasha looked as though he were ready to kill Sesshoumaru. Kagome sighed and told him she was ready to go. Inuyasha scoffed and let her on his back and they were off again.

* * *

A/N: The Rin get Sesshy a gift was all Sesshoumaru8106's idea! Thanks a lot Sesshoumaru! Great idea! 


	5. Inuyasha's Gift Sango's Hatred for Monk

A/N: I owe you a chapter, don't I? Well, here it is, people!_

* * *

_

_Hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete, shimaetara ii no ni ne. Genjitsu wa tada zankoku de: It would be nice if we could put away and throw out everything except what really mattered, but reality is just cruel._

-Verse by Do as Infinty's Dearest.

* * *

Shippou and Miroku sat in Sango's village, looking at the graves. They had stopped there on the way back from Mushin's. Miroku sighed and kneeled down next to Sango's father's grave and began praying. Shippou sniffed the air. He was only a young kit, so his nose wasn't as good as Inuyasha's, but he could smell Sango. 

"Houshi-sama, Sango is coming here." Shippou said.

"Oh?" Miroku opened one eye and had a perverted glint in it. Shippou sweatdropped. Miroku finished up his prayer and stood up, as Kirara's roar echoed through the nearby forest and the empty village. Sango leapt off of Kirara (Kirara became smaller), and waved.

"Houshi-sama, Shippou! What are you two doing here?" Sango asked, walking up to Miroku. Miroku shrugged.

"Just wanted to pray, I suppose." Miroku said. Sango nodded, and she felt a hand on her bottom once again.

"YOU LECH!" Sango slapped Miroku across the face and stormed off to her hut. Miroku stood there, massaging his sore, red cheek. Shippou followed after Sango, to see if he could calm her down. Leaving Kirara mewing at Miroku (which is way adorable!).

In Sango's former home, Sango sat on the futon, with her knees to her chest. Her knuckled were white from clenching them. She rested her arms and head on her knees, trying to think pleasant thoughts. But the only thoughts she could see were pleasant were Miroku, Miroku saving her, Miroku's smile, and then Kohaku alive. _Why in the seven Hells am I thinking of Houshi-sama! _Sango screamed in her head.

"Sango?" a small voice squeaked.

"Hai, I'm here, Shippou. What?" Sango asked, a bit annoyed. Shippou's tail tweaked in fear as he spoke up.

"You take Houshi-sama a bit too serious." Shippou said. "Kagome has explained why he does that to only you--"

"Because I'm the only girl! Well, Kagome, of course... But Inuyasha would kill Houshi-sama!" Sango defended.

"No... Kagome's sure, I am now, and I think even Inuyasha... Houshi-sama loves you." Shippou said.

"Ha! The way he stares at the women? I don't think so." Sango refused the sudden change of subject. From Miroku's lecherous ways to love? Sango couldn't bare the thoughts. It hurt her heart far too much... Miroku walked into Sango's hut silently.

"Shippou, may we talk alone?" Miroku asked. Shippou looked up at Miroku and nodded. He ran outside to play hide-and-seek with Kirara.  
---  
Inuyasha skidded to a stop in front of a manor. Kagome slid off of Inuyasha's back in surprise. The hanyou she'd come to known lived in a castle? Kagome looked up, she couldn't even see the top of the borders. Inuyasha nudged Kagome's back, telling her to just go in already. Kagome nodded and started in the gates of the manor.

Inuyasha looked around, wilting flowers and a few people. Most were really old, older than Kaede. They all gasped and fled. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"It's me. What else?" Inuyasha said bitterly. Kagome whimpered. Why couldn't they just accept him? Why did they all have to be so proud? So rude, even... Well, Kagome knew why, but couldn't they all just be kinder? "Kagome, can I please just kill them? They killed my mother, and chased me out when they succeeded my mother's death." Inuyasha said bitterly.

"No... They aren't here now. Let's just get what we need and go, okay?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha nodded and took her down a hallway to a locked door. Inuyasha grumbled and did Iron Reavor Soul-Stealer to the door. "Why'd you do that?" Kagome asked.

"They locked it from visitors." Inuyasha said.

"Locked 'what', exactly?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha led her inside the hut and showed her. It was his and his mother's old room. Kagome looked around and saw a Kamari ball, and a wardrobe. Inuyasha kicked the Kamari ball to the wall, shattering it to pieces. _He's mad... _Kagome thought. Inuyasha opened the wardrobe and pulled out a kimono that would fit Kagome.

"This was my mother's kimono." Inuyasha said, tossing it to the futon. "These all are her's. I need to find the one that I'm giving you." Inuyasha said, digging through the many kimonos.

"I can't accept your mother's kimono." Kagome argued.

"I want you to have it!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome lowered her head, admitting defeat. Inuyasha scoffed and finally found it. It was decorated with cherry blossoms, and was a light red and dark pink. He handed it to Kagome.

Kagome gasped as she felt it. The finest silk she had ever felt! It was so soft, and light, but at the same time, very warm. It warmed her hands. "O-Oh kami..." Kagome mumbled.

"I don't know what you say when you give a gift, but there." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha.

"Arigato, Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled as she hugged Inuyasha (really because Inuyasha returned the hug).  
---  
At Sango's hut, Miroku sat next to Sango, trying to figure out what to say. "Gomen, Sango." He said.

"'Gomen'! You ALWAYS grope me! After I tell you not to!" Sango snaped.

"Well, yes, I know that..." Miroku started. The sun began to set by now.

"Well, WHY DO YOU DO THAT?" Sango screamed.

"Shh..." Miroku hushed her. "I..." Miroku couldn't say anything else for the time being, because Shippou yelped in fear as Kirara transformed and roared. Sango and Miroku ran outside only to find Kagura and Kannah! _Just when I was about to tell Sango, too... _Miroku thought sadly, as they prepared for an attack.

* * *

Another A/N: Sorry it's so short! For those who don't know: 

Hai - Yes  
Arigato - Thank you  
Houshi-sama - Miroku basically  
---  
Lech(english) - Short for lercher, meaning pervert


	6. Kagura's Attack!

_Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara, watashi ni motarete naite ii kara: If you are filled with sadness,  
you can lean on me._

-Verse from Amuro Namie's Come

* * *

RECAP:  
:Sango and Miroku:  
-------------  
"Shh..." Miroku hushed her. "I..." Miroku couldn't say anything else for the time being, because Shippou yelped in fear as Kirara transformed and roared. Sango and Miroku ran outside only to find Kagura and Kannah! Just when I was about to tell Sango, too... Miroku thought sadly, as they prepared for an attack.  
-------------  
:Inuyasha and Kagome:  
-------------  
"I don't know what you say when you give a gift, but there." Inuyasha said softly. Kagome smiled and hugged Inuyasha.

"Arigato, Inuyasha!" Kagome giggled as she hugged Inuyasha (really because Inuyasha returned the hug).

:END :

Now... Chapter Six:

Kagura and Kannah stood there, as Kagura's deadly winds sped up, to about the speed of a typhoon. Shippou gripped onto Kirara's fur, so he wouldn't vanish into the winds. Kannah walked towards the grave of Sango's father. Sango tried to go after Kannah, but Miroku held her back. "Houshi--"

"Shh! I know... That prayer was a seal... A seal only us monks know." Miroku whispered. Sango gulped and nodded some. Kagura saw them whispering and forced the wind to go even faster.

"We should fight right now! But Naraku won't let us." Kagura said smugly.

"Still his puppet, I see." Miroku said. Kagura, with the winds still around 156 MPH, commanded some of the wind.

"Dance of the Dragon!" Kagura swung her red and white fan, and tornados went for Miroku and Sango (Kirara had flown off, with Shippou, to fight Kannah).

Inuyasha stood there, looking at his mother's old futon. Kagome saw him and sighed. "You miss her, don't you?" Kagome asked.

"She's the only one who truly loved me," Inuyasha said, "as me." He folded his arms and leaned against the wall. Kagome looked sad, and bit her lip. _I have to tell him!_ Kagome thought. She took a deep breath.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome stammered. Inuyasha looked at her, acknowledging her he heard her. "Um... Do you still want the Beads of Subjugation off?" kagome then remembered, "Of course you would, duh." Kagome smacked her forehead.

_What's wrong with her? _Inuyasha listened more intently.

"Um, well..." Kagome went to Inuyasha, "Stay still." She said. Inuyasha did so, and Kagome removed the necklace, "You better not leave me for K-K-Ki..." Kagome sniffled. She held the Beads of Subjugation close to her heart.

Inuyasha kind of knew what she was getting at, so he embraced her in a hug. "Shh... Don't cry. Kagome."

"B-But... It's so hard loving someone that probably doesn't love me! Because of Kikyou..." Kagome rubbed her head in Inuyasha's torso, enhaling his scent. Sure, it kind of smelled like Buuyo, but she loved his scent...

Miroku braced himself for empact, but never recieved it. Sango ran in front of him, and blocked the attack with her Hiraikotsu. Miroku opened one eye and saw Sango fighting Kagura on her own. Miroku went in front of Sango and took out a few different sutras. "Kagura!" He yelled. "I've told you, not to mess with the woman I love!" Miroku tossed the sutras at Kagura. The wind still didn't end. In fact, they grew in speed. Kannah knocked Kirara and got what they came for: a jewel shard in Sango's father's corpse. Sango gasped, moved from behind Miroku.

"Miroku, you have no idea what that means to me..." Sango said, holding her Hiraikotsu, "HIRAIKOTSU!" She flung her Hiraikotsu. It was unsuccessful, though. Kagura and Kannah got onto Kagura's feather and flew off.

Miroku looked at the beddings where the bodies were. Kagura's attacks had dug up the bodies! Kannah must have told Kagura! Somehow... Without talking, that's for sure. Miroku was comforting Sango, as Sango was crying her heart out to Buddha, praying that her father was still at peace.

* * *

A/N: Gomen nasai! I know it's way short, but that's all I could think of for now... But I think I'll make that shard a bit more special than other shards... 


	7. Inuyasha's Truth

A/N: A make up for the lack of words in the previous chapter!And toInuQTPie: Yes, Kagome admitted her love to Inuyasha last chapter._

* * *

Suki ni naru hodo ni jama suru n da. My Sweet Emotion: But the more I love you, the more it gets in the way. My sweet emotion_

-Verse from Itazura na KISS

* * *

After a day, Sango,Miroku, and Shippou(along with Kirara) left the village, Sango still devastated. But Miroku reburied Sango's father, and chanted the prayer. Shippou slept on Kirara's head as they flew above the mountains. Snow covered most of the mountains, except where Inuyasha's Wind Scar, Naraku's miasma, and Sesshoumaru's Dragon Strike had hit in previous battles. Miroku didn't even try anything lecherous for the moment, seeing the woman he loved was sad.  
---  
Inuyasha and Kagome left for Kaede's village. Kagome had the Beads of Subjugation around her neck. Those beads connected her and Inuyasha, if they were to vanish, she may never feel intwined with Inuyasha. She rested her head on his shoulder and stiffled a yawn. Since it was nighttime already, Inuyasha could understand, but tomorrow was the new moon. If they were to get back to Kaede's before that, they needed to hurry.

Inuyasha smelt weak demons, and traveled a different route. This one a bit longer, but if he just continued running, it didn't really matter. He just wanted Kagome to stay safe, because he loved her, and because Kouga would never let him live it down. "Inuyasha, shards." Kagome said, a little tired.

"Huh?" Inuyasha stopped and sniffed the air. The terrible scent slapped his nose: Naraku. But two of them, so incarnations of his. "Where?" Inuyasha demanded as Kagome slid off his back, holding the kimono Inuyasha had given her.

"Um..." Kagome glanced around, "Inuyasha! Duck!" She called. Inuyasha covered Kagome and they hit the ground, barely missing Dance of the Dragon. Inuyasha and Kagome lay on the ground together.

"Thanks for that ,Kagome." Inuyasha said. He then kissed Kagome's cheek and then took off his Fire Rat haori, "You know the drill." Inuyasha said, handing her the haori. The red-faced Kagome took it and nodded.

_Did he just k-kiss me on the cheek? _Kagome asked herself as she put on the haori. Just as she tied the haori around her waist, Kannah and Kagura appeared in the clearing. Kagura stood there, smirking. Kannah turned to Kagura. Inuyasha tweaked his ears to hear what Kannah was whispering to Kagura. "--Sister, I will take the shard to Naraku." Kannah said. Kagura nodded.

"I'll be there when I get there." Kagura said. Kannah slightly nodded and a white light surrounded Kannah, and she soon vanished. Kagome walked up behind Inuyasha. She had her bow and two arrows left, and was preparing herself. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga, and an other scent hit Inuyasha's nose: Sango and Miroku's scents.

"Kagome, Sango and Miroku are near." Inuaysha whispered to Kagome.

"Here!" Shippou said, jumping off of Kirara's head, landing on the ground safely. Sango jumped off of Kirara, and in midair, tossed Hiraikotsu.

"Die, grave robber!" Sango screamed as she landed, and Hiraikotsu neared Kagura. Kagura evaded it with one swift swing of her fan.

"Now, now... It wasn't me, it was my older sister." Kagura said, "Dance of the Dead!" Kagura swund her fan and aimed it for Kagome.

"Aah!" Kagome shrieked. Inuyasha got in front of her and jumped at the tornadoes. Kagura took a step back, knowing what Inuyasha was planning on doing. She had to do something before her youki was sent back at her. She got an idea. She flew to the skies, and dodged Backlash Wave (barely). She then started a tornado around the gang.

Miroku grabbed Sango, and Kirara held her ground. Shippou gripped Inuyasha's white haori, as Inuyasha tightly held Kagome and walked to Kirara. The Inu-taachi gripped onto Kirara's fur as Kagura got away. After a few minutes, the wind died down, and Kagome let go of Kirara and checked the kimono.

"Phew..." Sango sighed. "Kagome, what is that?" Sango asked.

"Oh..." Kagome blushed, "Inuyasha's gift to me. It was his mother's..." Kagome said.

"Wow, Inuyasha..." Miroku patted Inuyasha's back, "I thought you would be too dense."

"Ah, shuddup, stupid Monk!" Inuaysha snapped, his eye twitching. Shippou sighed. Kagome told them to calm down and that they needed to start heading back to Kaede's. Inuyasha lifted Kagome onto his back, Kirara allowed everyone else on her's, and they were off.  
---  
Naraku sat in his newest manor, with Kannah standing there, showing where Kagura was. "So I see Kagura has gotten smarter." Naraku said. Kannah held out her hand, showing the purple Shikon shard. "Ah, yes..." Naraku took it and called Hakudoshi. The young boy walked into the room.

"Yeah?" Hakudoshi said.

"Take this shard. Make something useful out of it." Naraku handed it to Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi glanced at it and knew exactly what to do with it. He smirked and nodded. Then Hakudoshi, without speaking, walked out of them room, as Kagura walked into the room.  
---  
A day later, at noon or so, the Inu-taachi arrived at Kaede's. It looked so peaceful... Like nothing bad would ever happen to it. But Kagome knew that they all feared that tomorrow, an other horrible demon would attack, just like Inuyasha did fifty years ago, or Mistress Centipede eight months ago. Kagome got off of Inuyasha and sighed. But at least when she and Inuyasha left the next day, she'd have a kimono to wear at the Holiday Wishes festival the Higurashi Shrine had every year. But the festival wasn't for a few days.

Miroku and Sango headed inside of Kaede's hut, followed by Kirara; Shippou ran off to play with the fellow village children. Leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone. Kagome asked Inuyasha if he'd walk with her, and after a short argument, agreed to come along with Kagome. She led him to Goshinboku.

She started the conversation, "Inuyasha, when you see Goshinboku, what do you think of? Honestly." Kagome glanced over to Inuyasha.

"Honestly? Damn... Um." Inuyasha folded his arms, "Kikyou, and how she pierced my chest, then how you freed me, how dumb I was to almost kill you, how lucky I am to have fallen in love with..." Inuyasha bit his lip.

Kagome turned a little red. "Yes?" Kagome wanted to hear the rest of his sentence.

"...Y-You." He finished. Kagome squealed and jumped like a little kid. Then she hugged him.

"Thank you, Inuyasha... For everything." Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled slightly and nodded.

"Now..." Inuyasha smirked as Kagome pulled away from him, "What do you think when you see Goshinboku?"

"You, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, my family... My late father. That's about it... No, when I first met your eyes, as well. And how grateful I am for the tree... It links me with you, and I am truly happy for that." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha leaned in, and Kagome closed her eyes, as her head and his drew closer and closer, until they felt each other's breath. Finally, their lips touched. Before she knew it, Inuyasha was hugging her as they kissed. It was such a warm feeling...


	8. Information

This story is complete... But do not fret! There will be a sequel! Only because that shard Hakudoshi has hasn't been used. And the Holiday Wishes Festvial will be in the sequel! So: DON'T WORRY!

-Shainingu

* * *

Next story in line:Hokudoshi's Holiday Attack!


	9. MEMO TO ALL READERS

The sequel is up people! Hakudoshi's Holiday Attack! If no one reads it, and reviews, I will take it down.

-Shainingu


End file.
